Slenderman Meets the Barians
by Matarra
Summary: What happens when the Barians run into the Slenderman?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal. If I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics.**

"Okay, we're lost."

"No duh Alit. I told you to take a left at that fork in the road!"

"Oh lay off Misael! Vector was the one who crashed the car!"

"Both of you, stop fighting!" The two barians turned to Dumon and stopped arguing. "Okay, so we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and for some reason we can't open a portal. There's a For Sale sign for a house over there so if we continue down this road we might find somebody."Dumon said calmly

Everyone agreed and started heading down the road. "Ahh! Why are there so many trees here!" Alit exclaimed after tripping over his tenth tree.

"We are in a forest Alit. There will be trees that have fallen down and are waiting to be tripped over." Girag pointed out.

"I know but still!" Alit pouted and stopped talking.

"I think we're almost to the house." Dumon announced. "I can see a light in the distance."

Misael looked up at the sky and asked, "Wait, wasn't it noon like ten seconds ago? Seriously, why is it getting dark now?"

Everyone looked at the sky and saw it was getting darker. All the barians started running towards the house simultaneously. They reached the house just as the sun went down.

"Why the hell is there a house all the way out here? What kind of idiot would buy a house that's about a hundred miles away from anything?" Vector asked with a sneer.

"Put a sock in it Vector." Misael retorted.

***Crunch, crunch crunch***

"Holy Frig! That wasn't us!" Alit yelped.

"Everyone calm down. Let's get inside quickly. I don't think whatever that was is friendly." Dumon said with a glance into the woods.

"I'm not arguing with that order!" Girag bolted into the house closely followed by Alit.

"I'll stay outside to...keep guard." Vector volunteered.

"Vector, you just want to torture whatever made that noise. Come inside NOW." Dumon ordered.

"Fine" Vector sulked and trudged inside. Misael walked inside without a word. Dumon slipped inside and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal or Slender.**

Alit and Gilag were already exploring when Dumon entered the living room.

"Hey, aren't we technically breaking and entering?" Gilag asked.

"We are. No technically about it." Vector replied and started to laugh like crazy. Then they heard a strange, creepy sound. Every one of the emperors screamed.

"WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?!" Alit screamed.

"I don't know but I think we should make sure the house is secure and find anything we can use to our advantage. I don't feel a draft but we should keep our eyes open for a breach." Dumon said while trying to sound calm. Everyone, even Vector, agreed. They walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers and counter top. In the end, the five found no knives or other weapons but they did find five flashlights. They all grabbed one. The barians continued to search the house. They walked into a room with a piano in one corner of the room, a pack of cigars on a table, and a chess set in the middle of the room.

"Hey, piano!" Alit ran over to the piano and started playing. Misael rolled his eyes at his fellow emperor's antics. Vector picked up a cigar, lit it, and started to smoke.

"You shouldn't smoke, Vector. It's bad for your health." Dumon rebuked his fellow emperor. In response, Vector blew a smoke ring at him. Misael gave Vector a death glare. Vector smirked and blew another smoke ring at Misael before putting out the cigar and throwing it on the floor. Dumon had to physically restrain Misael to stop him from murdering Vector. After meditating between the two barians, Dumon and the other four barians went into the next room. Dumon picked up the phone on the table and dialed Yuma's number. A second later he threw down the phone again.

"Dead." he said dejectedly. Everyone's spirits drooped. Yuma may be their enemy but he would still have helped get them out of this hell zone. The aliens walked into the main hallway and climbed up the stairs. Alit looked at the walls.

"Hey, someone drew on the walls. Misael yelled at me when I did that." Alit commented.

"That is seriously what you're focusing on? There is a who-knows-what outside that probably wants to kill us and you're focusing on drawings on the wall?" Misael asked incredulously.

Alit didn't reply and continued up the stairs. The barians took a left and looked around. Alit saw the bathroom, darted in, and locked the door. All the others sweatdropped.

"Alit, seriously?" Gilag asked his friend.

"There has been way to much excitement tonight for my human bladder to handle." Alit called back from behind the door. The barians waited outside. Suddenly they heard Alit scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alit screamed.

Gilag pounded on the door. "Alit? Alito! Are you okay? Answer me!"

Alit opened the door, visibly trembling. "I saw something at the window."

"Normally I would call you crazy and ignore you for the remainder of the day, but it might be more than your human hormones messing up your thought process this time." Misael said.

"Th-thanks, I think." Alit stuttered.

The five continued to explore the second floor, sticking very close to each other, until they came to a locked door.

"Looks like we'll need a key." Dumon said.

"Thank you, Emperor Obvious." Vector said. Misael punched Vector in the stomach. The barians looked around the rooms upstairs for a key.

"I found it!" Misael yelled from another room. He walked out into the hallway holding a key in his left hand.

"Excellent work, Misael! Now let's open that door." Dumon praised. The aliens walked down the hallway until they came to the locked door. Dumon cautiously unlocked the door and they gingerly stepped in. The first thing the barians saw was the words 'Can you see it?' written on the walls.

"Okay, can anyone tell me that's not creepy?" Gilag asked. No one said anything in reply, except a crazy giggle from Vector. The walls were covered in drawings. Vector looked at the table and picked up a piece of paper. A scream from outside pierced the silence. The barians screamed in unison. Alit jumped into Gilag's arms and held on tight to the large barian. Gilag didn't even tell Alit to get off him. Dumon ran to the window and looked around.

"Looks like that gate is now open. But I don't see anything moving out there." Dumon said, slightly hysterical. The barians raced down the stairs, opened the door, and looked outside. They all looked around for any movement. "Misael, status report." Dumon requested.

"Well, we still can't open a portal to barian world or anywhere else for that matter. Vector crashed the car with Alit's bad directions as a guide. We are in a house in the middle of nowhere with a dead phone line and a we-don't-know-what hunting us, trying to kill us and probably take our souls. And possibly our bodies." Misael reported with some hysteria.

Dumon sighed. "Okay let's calm down. Keep your guard up but DO NOT panic. If necessary, do something to make yourself feel calm." Immediately after he stopped speaking, Vector darted over to a bunny that had been eating clover close to them and ripped its heart out.

"And sane. That does not include killing things sadistically." Dumon finished and gave Vector and the mangled bunny he was holding and death glare. Vector threw the bunny in a random direction. Alit and Gilag looked like they were about to hurl, scream, and wet themselves at the same time. "Alit and Gilag you two can go play on the slide over there." Dumon pointed to a slide. Alit and Gilag ran over to it as fast as they could. Alit slid down the slide but Gilag was looking at a piece of paper on a slide post. He picked it up before sliding down. Then they heard a creepy sound coming from behind the house.

"This place isn't safe anymore. We should leave." Dumon said with a glance in the direction of the house. Everyone agreed and followed close behind him. Dumon walked up to the open gate and peered into the forest, gripping his flashlight tightly. He gulped and headed into the dark forest with his fellow emperors close behind.

**Whew... It is hard to write a fanfic about a game that makes you scream every other second.**


End file.
